


Ничего дурного

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Юлиан никак не может забыть кое-что, случившееся на Земле.





	Ничего дурного

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Автор вдохновлялся вот этой гифкой - https://i.imgur.com/hSjuL5L.gif  
2\. АУ. Юлиан старше, чем в каноне

Навязчивые мысли бывают у всех. Навязчивые фантазии — тоже. И ничего нет в этом дурного, по крайней мере так убеждал себя Юлиан, лаская себя в душе и в который раз вспоминая то, что случилось на Земле.

Вообще все происходившее там не было ни приятным, ни возбуждающим. И тогда Юлиан не думал, что станет вспоминать это — вот так. Что один эпизод снова и снова будет тревожить его, не давая покоя.

Они тогда удирали из рушащейся резиденции Земного культа, повсюду что-то взрывалось, падали камни... Один из взрывов застал Юлиана врасплох, и Машунго, верный друг и телохранитель, прикрыл его собой. Даже тогда, в минуту смертельной опасности, Юлиан успел подумать: «Ого!» — почувствовав, как прижимается к его заднице содержимое штанов Машунго. И нет, это был не бластер, Юлиан не сомневался.

Казалось бы, было и прошло. Но Юлиан не мог отогнать назойливые мысли, раз за разом возвращаясь к этому моменту. Представляя, что ситуация могла бы быть другой, что они оба могли бы быть обнажены... Глядя на Машунго, он не мог перестать думать о том, как тот выглядит без одежды. Насколько он большой на самом деле. От этих мыслей рот наполнялся слюной и в паху собиралась приятная тяжесть.

Юлиан искренне надеялся, что Машунго ничего не замечает, но смотреть ему в глаза становилось все сложнее, в душе царил настоящий раздрай, и, похоже, скрывать это удавалось все хуже.

По крайней мере, в один из вечеров Машунго подсел к нему и спросил, что происходит.

Они были на Одине, Поплана, как обычно, не было дома — он крутил роман с очередной красоткой, — и весь гостиничный номер был в их полном распоряжении.

— Что тебя тревожит, Юлиан? — настойчиво спрашивал Машунго. — Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Н-нет, — покраснев, солгал Юлиан — потому что, строго говоря, Машунго как раз мог. — Все в порядке, это просто... глупости. Ничего важного.

— Ты влюбился? — не отступал Машунго. — Поплан хвастался, что познакомил тебя с какой-то девушкой.

Юлиан помотал головой, он чувствовал себя страшно неловко.

— Дело не в ней.

— А в ком? — Машунго тщетно пытался заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Ну... — нерешительно протянул Юлиан, а потом признался: — Мне кое-кто нравится, но это не она.

— Вот как.

Машунго выпрямился и напрягся.

— Это кто-то... ближе, — продолжил Юлиан, не глядя на него, и положил руку на кровать так, чтобы слегка касаться руки Машунго.

— Вот как, — повторил тот, но совсем другим тоном.

Он аккуратно погладил тыльную сторону ладони Юлиана.

— Так в чем же дело? Почему тебя это беспокоит?

— Потому что он старше, — сказал Юлиан, все еще глядя в сторону. — И я не знаю, нравлюсь ли ему я.

Машунго коснулся его щеки, заставляя повернуть голову и посмотреть на себя.

— Не нужно противиться своей судьбе, — произнес он, улыбаясь, а потом поцеловал Юлиана.

Несмотря на то что это было вполне ожидаемо, в первое мгновение Юлиан растерялся, но потом ответил со всем пылом, на который был способен. Он целовался впервые и толком не представлял, что нужно делать, но Машунго учил его, медленно и без спешки. Постепенно движения его губ стали настойчивее, он заставил Юлиана открыть рот и начал ласкать его языком, одновременно поглаживая ладонями его спину. Сердце грохотало у Юлиана в груди, он гладил спину и плечи Машунго в ответ, отчаянно боясь и желая спуститься ниже. Он позволил Машунго расстегнуть на себе рубашку и только стонал, запуская пальцы в курчавые волосы, пока тот покрывал поцелуями его кожу. Ниже, еще ниже. У Юлиана вырвался разочарованный вздох, когда Машунго отстранился, но стоило лишь понять зачем — и разочарование сменилось предвкушением.

Медленно, словно дразнясь, Машунго стянул через голову футболку, а потом расстегнул штаны и начал спускать их, освобождая уже вставший член. Фантазии Юлиана проигрывали реальности во всех отношениях. Член у Машунго был даже больше, чем он думал. Толстый, длинный, с темной гладкой головкой. Юлиан сглотнул, не в силах оторвать взгляд от такого великолепия. Завороженный этим зрелищем, он даже забыл раздеться сам и потому торопливо стащил штаны вместе с трусами, когда Машунго, улыбаясь, напомнил ему об этом.

— Ляг на живот, — сказал Машунго, открывая флакон со смазкой, — и раздвинь ноги.

Юлиан повиновался, чувствуя, как горят не только щеки, но уши. Он столько раз мечтал об этом, столько раз представлял — и всегда в этих мечтах он вел себя как опытный и раскрепощенный плейбой, но в реальности выходило иначе. Юлиан мучительно стеснялся, ему было неловко, что Машунго видит его обнаженным, видит его возбужденным, касается его там, где прежде не касался никто, даже сам Юлиан. Зарывшись лицом в подушку, Юлиан только всхлипывал, пока огромные, но ласковые руки разминали и растягивали его задницу. Долго, бесконечно долго, настолько, что Юлиан уже готов был умолять. Его член истекал смазкой, пачкая покрывало, и казалось: еще немного — и он кончит просто от этих ласк. Наконец Машунго вынул из него руку, опустился сверху, как тогда, на Земле, и медленно ввел член. У Юлиана вырвался стон. Несмотря на всю подготовку, принять Машунго оказалось непросто. Кроме того, ощущение было до крайности непривычным: член растягивал мышцы, распирал изнутри.

— Расслабься, — посоветовал Машунго, слегка толкаясь и продвигая член глубже.

Юлиан честно постарался расслабиться, шире развел ноги, пропуская его в свое тело. Но прошло еще довольно много времени, прежде чем Машунго ввел член полностью и лег сверху, придавив Юлиана к постели всем своим немаленьким весом.

— Сдвинь ноги, — прошептал Машунго ему на ухо, и, хотя это казалось невозможным, Юлиан все же справился.

Теперь он лежал под Машунго, с его членом внутри, и мог только хватать ртом воздух.

— Умница, — похвалил Машунго и начал двигать бедрами.

Он трахал Юлиана медленно и размеренно, покрывал поцелуями его плечи и шептал какие-то ласковые слова. Юлиан почти не слышал — слишком уж захватили его новые ощущения, слишком сильным было возбуждение, увеличивающееся с каждым движением.

— Пожалуйста, — наконец взмолился он, и Машунго слегка отстранился, давая ему больше свободы.

— Согни ногу и приподнимись немного, — сказал он и, когда Юлиан так и сделал, подсунул руку ему под живот и обхватил огромной ладонью член.

Этого оказалось достаточно — Юлиан кочнил с низким протяжным стоном, и Машунго застонал вместе с ним.

— Прости, Юлиан, — сказал он виновато несколько мгновений спустя, — я кончил в тебя. Не успел достать...

— Ничего, — ответил Юлиан, тяжело дыша и снова пряча лицо в подушку.

Его сейчас и в самом деле все устраивало. И чужая сперма в заднице, и то, что Машунго все еще оставался в нем, и то, как он поглаживал его член.

Наконец Машунго вышел из него, но не лег рядом, а сел, раздвинул ладонями ягодицы Юлиана — тот слышал, что дыхание у него снова участилось.

— Что? — спросил Юлиан, приподнимаясь.

Мучительная неловкость, которую он испытывал в самом начале, и которая исчезла, когда возбуждение стало невыносимым, снова подняла голову.

— Просто смотрю, — ответил Машунго, облизывая губы, а потом вдруг спросил: — Ты не мог бы вытолкнуть... ну... ты понимаешь...

— Да, конечно, — послушно ответил Юлиан, чувствуя уже не неловкость, но самый настоящий стыд.

Он напряг мышцы так, чтобы сперма, остававшаяся у него внутри, оказалась снаружи. Машунго рвано выдохнул, коснулся пальцами его входа, размазал ее, а потом слегка толкнулся внутрь.

— Ох, ты сводишь меня с ума, — пробормотал он. — Такой скользкий, такой растянутый...

Он несколько раз провел твердым членом по входу, а потом вставил его внутрь. Подождал немного, достал — и вставил снова, на полную глубину, так, чтобы яйца прижались к заднице Юлиана. Машунго проделал так еще дважды и только потом навалился и начал толкаться, не вынимая члена. Юлиан сдвинул ноги, помня, что ему так нравится, и уткнулся лицом в локоть. Он сам сейчас не испытывал возбуждения, но чувствовать себя настолько желанным, знать, что доставляешь удовольствие, было очень приятно.

Машунго долго трахал его, то целуя плечи, то поглаживая бедра, так долго, что к концу Юлиан даже снова начал возбуждаться и снова кончил. Машунго в этот раз понадобилось чуть больше времени, и он не стал извиняться, что не успел достать. Он так же не сразу достал член и потом смотрел, как из растраханной задницы Юлиана вытекает его сперма. Юлиан несколько опасался, что и продолжение будет таким же, как в прошлый раз, но Машунго наконец лег рядом, развернул его к себе и поцеловал.

Юлиан наслаждался этим поцелуем, тем, как Машунго гладит его, спускаясь все ниже, и даже понятливо закинул ногу ему на поясницу, давая лучший доступ, когда пальцы Машунго коснулись входа. То, как они поглаживали его, было приятно, и Юлиан не возражал, даже когда Машунго добавил смазки — она холодила саднящую задницу.

Но когда Машунго придвинулся ближе и начал вводить член, Юлиан все же попытался его остановить.

— Я завтра не смогу сидеть, — полушутливо-полусерьезно сказал он.

— Ничего, — ответил Машунго, проталкивая член на всю длину, — иногда можно и постоять.

И Юлиан не придумал, что на это возразить.


End file.
